disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/News of August 9, 2013
It is a while since my last news blog, but anyway, here's the latest news. TheHDRoom has reported that at Downtown Disney Marketplace, you can buy Disney INFINITY two days before its release. According to Click Manchester, Disney UK has got part of the Disney Infinity Summer of Endless Fun Tour in Great Britain (my home country), at Trafford Centre in Manchester on August 10 and 11, the Bullring in Birmingham, and Westfield in London. The tour features activities for the whole family including game demos, giveaways and more. Veature Beat shows an interview of Bill Roper, Disney Interactive Studios executive, talking about the fine line between hardcore and family-friendly, including about Disney INFINITY and the normal video game for Planes (which I still think is weird because they said they would do playsets of upcoming films rather than doing normal video games for them). On Chron, they mentioned examples of stuff to do in Toy Box, including Hulk versus Mater, and showing an editor's note about that at press time, there has been no word if Disney will roll out "Avenger" characters/playsets but I suspect if the game is a success, Disney will empty their character catalog. There's also some more information at the bottom of the page. For people in Britain, shown on Videogamer.com, Asda has an offer of a free character to fans who pre-order the game. The deal offers a £12 saving over buying the character individually, and includes characters for all three Starter Pack Play Sets and the additional ''Cars'' Play Set, due to go on sale alongside the Starter Pack on August 23. It isn't yet clear whether other retailers will follow suit. Fast Company shows an interview with John Lasseter about stuff like Disney INFINITY, including on Steve Jobs about it. Xbox 360 - The Official Magazine shows a few more screenshots, as well as John Day saying: "We have a toy in there from Condor Man - the Condor Man glider, which is from the movie, and nobody between seven and 15 is going to any idea what that thing even is. Whereas people my generation, we have a good chuckle when we see that. We've included content for people that are a little bit older." For myself, despite my age, I'm also interested for the content for younger people. Day also says his team will look into ways to bring in Play Sets themed around some of the 2D Disney classics. "We're not ignoring the back-catalogue and we're not ignoring the Disney fan that's a little nostalgic - we're going to have a mix; we're going to have some of the classics, and a lot of the current stuff." He also said: "We develop proprietary technology to support all of this, as opposed to relying on anything that was inherent in the consoles," Day said. "We're committed to making those toys future compatible as well, so hopefully five years from now, your Mr Incredible that you got on day one will still work on whatever the latest greatest thing Infinity is playing on." On about Skylanders (which a few figures of that game are shown in the Designing Figures trailer), Day said: "Our game is about creation and sharing what you've created, and setting up complex logic and delving into rich Disney history, as opposed to kind of a lightweight action RPG." And on about Minecraft, he said: ""We definitely have Minecraft players in the office, and I think one of their great frustrations is that - I mean, many of the artists that we work with, they're borderline eccentric about art - they're very picky about what they do like and what they don't like. And the one thing that they always wanted was better detail and a more organic look to the pieces that they could play with. So we do have big cubes of terrain, but we also have bits that are sculpted cliff with a waterfall that's falling, and I think that kind of artistic edge was really important to people on the team, which is why we went with more heavily stylised, detailed pieces." And on about Marvel and Star Wars, he said with a smile: "We are not oblivious to the fact that we own Marvel. It is not off the table. There really isn't anything at Disney that we can't have; at least, no-one has specifically told us, no you can't have this. It's certainly a possibility; it's certainly something that I would like to do. Someday soon, I hope." There are more pictures on Babble and Gamewise. GamingExcellence mentioned: "With this kind of tech at a player’s disposal, entire styles of gameplay can be created from scratch. With the correct environments and correct camera placements, the designers told tales of how some people even recreated the classic game Spy Hunter using Lightning McQueen from Cars." Stitch Kingdom and Hollywood Reporter have stated that there will be 16 songs featured in the game at launch: *Condorman Main Theme *Jessie’s in Trouble *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Peter Pan Ride Music *Sugar Rush Showdown *Re-Animation *Saving Metroville *End Title of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Wow (score) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Sugar Rush (song) *Recognizer (song) *Zurg’s Planet *WALL-E (score) *Mickey Mouse March *Something That I Want *All in the Golden Afternoon *Tracks from Tron: Evolution Also, here are some gameplay videos and an interview: Disney Infinity SDCC 2013 Field Report DISNEY INFINITY PRODUCER INTERVIEW JOHN DAY GINX TV DISNEY INFINITY PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN GAMEPLAY DEMO SDCC 2013 DISNEY INFINITY TOY BOX GAMEPLAY DEMO SDCC 2013 Category:Blog posts Category:News